Diamond in the Rough
by Aryelle-chan
Summary: Emmaline and her "family" are Spiritkeis: humans chosen to house spirits of nature. Her life was o.k. until she met the half-demon, Inu-Yasha, sending her into huge change. How will she handle a love web of her closest friends, when she can't love anyone?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inu-Yasha or Golden Sun. Note this is a crossover, but it wouldn't let me do it like this.

Chapter One

The Boy in the Forest

_~Emmaline POV~_

I am a normal girl.

Well, I guess that would really depend on your view of normal. I live in the frozen wasteland known as north Alaska. No big deal, right? Ya know, "Sooooo... you live in Alaska. Ain't you something special." That's not the whole thing. I live in a hut in Alaska with no adults, no heater, and along with the rest of my "family" I am hunted down by monsters. See what I mean?

Today is going to be like all the other three-hundred and sixty-four days of the year. Sleep, eat, hunt, eat, sleep, repeat. Yeahhhh... but that's not what happened.

My "brothers", Isaac and Joseph walk ahead of me. Like always. The sweet smell of pine trees wafts thru the air. Like always. I turn around when I hear a small rustle behind me, seeing a pair of bright, gold-brown eyes watching me. NOT like always. Something tells me: "You moron! Shoot a freaking arrow at it!" but I don't. I'm scared out of my wits but mesmerized at the same time by the eyes. I didn't notice because I was zoned, but Isaac saw the thing watching me, too, and I didn't notice the sound of a bullet being clicked into a gun.

He rounds off two shots, and the creature groans a little and runs off, but I hear it thump to the ground a good ways away.

I hold in a scream. "Isaac! What'd you hit?" Joseph cries, believing he got a big one. Oh, he got a big one, alright.

"He didn't hit an animal," I say wisely. "What?" Joseph asks. Isaac just nods in agreement with Joseph. "Why?"

"Because animals don't groan," I say thru clenched teeth.

Isaac pales and Joseph realizes what that means and puts a hand over his eyes. "Oh lord. Now we've done it. We've gone and killed somebody. Nice. Great."

"It's around here somewhere," I say. "Heard a fall."

He sighs in relief. "Alright. Split up and meet back home when you're done."

It's funny, but as I search for the unknown being, I realize how out of place I am. I look like someone who should live in a big city: dark brown hair with a reddish-blond tint that caresses my body, hazel eyes, small, tiny figure (which is actually from slow starvation, but then it really makes me like those city models). So what am I doing here? What **AM **I doing here? Really, the only place I feel I belong is somewhere high up, somewhere in the air.

Snapping back to reality, a give a startled gasp at something I hadn't (yet had) expected to see. A boy lying unconscious. Wait, whoa, whoa, wait. Boy? This isn't a boy, it can't be! Because this... whatever it is has long, white hair and dog-like ears. You'd have to be blind and stupid to think it was a boy.

"You're losing your marbles, Emmaline," I tell myself. Sure enough, it's mine: the bullet piercings are clear as day in his chest and shoulder. The one in his chest is wicked bloody. "Dear lord, Isaac, you really _did_ kill him," I mumble, pulling my med knife out of my pocket. But right when my hand touches his skin, he wakes up and lurches back, a growl rips out. Whoa, didn't see that coming.

I pull back nervously.

"I-I'm trying t-o help," I stutter. "Y-you're hurt, aren't you?" I'm shaking to death because that same little instinct tells me he could kill me in an instant. On top of that, I'm pretty much cornered, having shoved myself up against a tree so as to not shake over. I hesitate but then just give a sigh and toss him the med knife (besides, he can't really hurt me with it; it's so dull, it's sad). "At least try and get it out yourself." He recoils from it, but then stares and picks it up.

"You smell weird," he says finally in a smart-alecky tone. I stop dead. Only THEY can smell THAT.

I'm in so much danger.


End file.
